Inkjet printing technology has expanded its application to large format high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage, because of its ability to produce economical, high quality, multi-colored prints. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of medium substrates. Inkjet printing technology has found various applications on different substrates including, for examples, cellulose paper, metal, plastic, fabric, and the like. The substrate plays a key role in the overall image quality and permanence of the printed images. However, when printing on fabric substrates, challenges exist due to the specific nature of fabric. Accordingly, investigations continue into developing fabric medium substrates that can be effectively used and which impart good image quality and durability for example.